wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hellfire and Grim
ViLeReaper's OC. Please do not edit or use without permission. Thank you. Hellfire is a male Skywing Dragonet wielding the sentient double-sided spear Grim. His master is the Nightwing terrorist Nightstriker. Lore Hellfire was a very young former Skywing soldier under the command of Queen Scarlet. Unlike the other dragonet soldiers, Hellfire should extraordinary skill in combat and helped immensely during the war. After the war was over however, Hellfire still had a desire to fight the worthy and kill them. He heard legends of a double-sided spear that was said to be enchanted by an animus to make anyone who wielded it stronger. He finally uncovered where the spear was and passed all the trials to get to it. Once he saw the spear, he immediately closed his talons around it but when he did, he soon learned that it was not animus touched. The weapon was actually possessed by a demon named Grim who then began trying to corrupt Hellfire's mind and take over his body. Hellfire felt like he was dying and that this might be the end of his life but then he remembered how far he came for this weapon in order to become a strong killer. This sense of duty was so strong that Hellfire was able to successfully stabilize himself from Grim's corruption but Grim will still try to corrupt him whenever he gets the chance. A few days later, he came across a Mudwing village being destroyed by a masked Nightwing terrorist. He had never seen such destruction in his life caused be a single dragon. Finally someone worthy he could fight and test out his new abilities on. Hellfire soon quickly attacked the Nightwing but when he did, the Nightwing easily dodged the attack and pinned Hellfire to a wall. Hellfire thought he was going to die that day but instead, the Nightwing saw his potential and offered the young Skywing to take his training. The Nightwing unmasked himself and told Hellfire his name was Nightstriker. Now as of this day, Hellfire is being trained by Nightstriker so he can be just as an amazing fighter like he is and hopefully destroy the demon possessing his weapon so he can no longer have his mind trying to be taken over. Appearance Hellfire was formerly an orange colored Skywing but after he started to wield Grim, his scales became dark blue and started to have violet under scales. He also has black tattoos on both of his arms as well as black markings on his face. Grim appears as a blue double-sided spear and in the middle of the spear, you are able to see Grim's eye. Personality As a Skywing dragonet, Hellfire can be very reckless and does not usually plan out things and usually just jumps into a fight. He only seeks to fight worthy opponents and if he sees anyone he considers a weakling then he will not kill them unless they ask him to. However, he usually will never show any mercy unless the dragon he defeats can be of any use to him at all. Grim is a very intelligent being as he is over 100 years old and got bored of spilling blood when he was not a weapon. After being sealed inside the double-sided spear, all he wants to do is kill and is trying to control Hellfire to do so. Abilities Hellfire has normal Skywing abilities but after wielding Grim, all of his abilities have been enhanced as now he can mover faster, fly even longer than before, his body has become even more stronger, and his fire is now burns hotter than before. If Hellfire feels any negative emotion deeply, he becomes vulnerable to Grim controlling him and if Grim does take over his mind, Hellfire will become a large demonic dragon with Hellfire no longer in control of his body which leaves Grim in control paving way for havoc on Pyrrhia. Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Characters